It's On
by PhoenixTodoroki
Summary: The second the words, "It's on." left Shouta's mouth, Hizashi knew he screwed up. Or how Hizashi started a prank war with his husband and somehow Class 1-A gets to witness it all. Erasermic.


**It's On **

_Summary: So I went to tumblr and asked (begged xD) for prompts. This one I recieved from itsthefandommash (I love this username, I sang Monster Mash with fandom in my head) which as Erasermic with a simple prank war, like putting flour in a hairdryer. _

_The second the words, "It's on." left Shouta's mouth, Hizashi knew he screwed up._

_Or how Hizashi started a prank war with his husband and somehow Class 1-A gets to witness it all._

_Author's Note: So this was really fun to write. I've had a bad case of writer's block with I Want It That Way (which is very infuriating) and hit up tumblr for prompts of fluff and not angst. I write so much angst. I'm actually really open to prompts, I do pretty much anything. (NSFW usually has to fall under what person I have for bottom/top or I just can't bring myself to write it.) But like I need more fluff in my life and can never come up with anything xD So anyway on with the fic._

**It's On**

Hizashi Yamada poked his head into Class 1-A's homeroom, double checking to make sure the coast was clear. The curious eyes of Shouta's students watched his movements as he grinned and entered the room. Rushing over to the closest, he grabbed out a ladder and set it up at the door. Chuckling to himself, he reached back out into hall and grabbed his bucket that was full of water and glitter.

"Mic-sensei, what are you doing?" Kirishima questioned, watching the Voice hero.

Hizashi looked over his shoulder and threw a smile to the boy. "Just pulling a little prank is all." He stated. Climbing up the ladder, he connected a string to the handle and carefully placed the bucket on the edge of the frame. Carefully pulling his hands away, he smirked as it stayed.

The sound of footsteps in the hall caught his attention, he clambered off the ladder and rushed it back to the closest. Letting out a small chuckle, he took a seat at Shouta's desk and waited.

"I don't think this is such a good idea, Mic-sensei. Ribbit." Asui muttered.

Hizashi didn't get to reply as the door slowly slid open. Shouta stepped into the room. The class held their breath in anticipation. Most of them ready to watch Shouta jump out of the way. The Erasure hero let out a loud gasp and the water and glitter mixture fell on his head and down his body. Completely soaking his hair and top half of his hero costume.

"What the actual fuck?!" Shouta hissed, his quirk activating as he looked around the class. He stopped at the pure terror written on his student's faces before a fit of giggles filled his ears that belonged to someone he was very much aquitanted with.

Shouta peered over his shoulder, his eyes narrowing on Hizashi. The look only caused Hizashi to go into a louder set of laughter. "The look on your face." Hizashi said through heaves as he tried to catch his breath. "Oh my god. That was priceless."

The blonde's laughter ceased to exist as a small smirk came to Shouta's face and a familiar glint in his eye. The second the words, "It's on." left Shouta's mouth, Hizashi knew he screwed up.

x

Shouta growled for probably the hundredth time as he scrubbed at his skin and hair in attempt to get the vile glitter off of him. Water would be one thing but glitter? Did Hizashi not realize how incredibly annoying it is to try and get glitter out of hair. It sure didn't help Shouta's case that his hair happened to be black and glitter shows up best on black.

Growling in frustation, Shouta turned off the tap and grabbed the nearest towel. Cursing to himself as a shampoo bottle fell off the side, he leaned down to grab it. He stopped as he realized it was Hizashi's very stupidly expensive shampoo. The bottle was completely full so Shouta knew it was brand new. Looking into the trash can, he spotted the old bottle and swiped it up.

Payback time.

Jumping out of the shower completely, he quickly threw on his clothes and marched his way into the kitchen. Pulling on one of the drawers, he pulled out a funnel. He went quick to work. Unscrewing the lid, he put it to the side and opened up the cabinet above his head. He grabbed one of the larger bowls and placed it on the counter.

Walking over to the fridge, he pulled out the carton of eggs from the door. He broke all 12 eggs into the bowl, quickly throwing away the evidence. Grabbing a fork from the dish strainer, he whisked the eggs in the bowl until it was mixed up nicely. Fortunately, the color of mixed eggs, matched the color of Hizashi's shampoo. Once it was mixed, he grabbed the funnel and slid the end into the bottle. He grabbed the bowl and tilted it over the funnel, watching as the eggs disappeared into the empty bottle. Once the liquid was in the bottle. He pulled out the funnel and screwed the lid back onto the bottle.

Shouta cleaned up the mess in the kitchen, cleaning the dishes and putting them away to keep Hizashi from getting suspicious. He went back into the bathroom with the now egg filled bottle in hand and placed it in the spot that Hizashi's shampoo had originally been in. The full bottle with actual shampoo, Shouta hid underneath the sink behind some of his own stuff that he knew Hizashi would get into.

Smirking to himself, he left the bathroom and waited.

His plan didn't go into complete effect until the next morning. Hizashi didn't get back to their shared apartment at U.A. until late that night after a long night of patrols. Shouta made sure that he was already gone when Hizashi had hopped into the shower. He had bribed Vlad and Nemuri with a night out for drinks on him if they kept quiet when Hizashi got there.

Shouta had to bit his lip to contain his laughter as Hizashi walked into the teacher's lounge. It had freaking worked. Peaking through pieces of Hizashi's hair were bits of cooked eggs. He had learned that if hot water came in contact with eggs even in hair, the egs would start to cook. Hizashi had been so exhausted that morning that he probably didn't even realize it.

Hizashi only waltzed over to his side, placing a soft kiss into his cheek with a quick good morning to him before he sat down at his desk. Across from them Toshinori's jaw dropped and Nemuri hid behind her hand. Vlad only chuckled slightly before gathering his papers and leaving the room.

"See you later." Shouta muttered to Hizashi before also making his exit.

By the time his homeroom had their English class, Hizashi still hadn't realized the eggs in his hair. Once again Shouta had to bite his lip as Hizashi made his very dramatic entrance into the room that he did every day.

Before Shouta could leave the room, Hizashi leaned in and whispered. "You're up to something. You're oddly silent... well more than usual."

The Erasure hero only shrugged.

They were interrupted when Todoroki walked up to them with his homework in hand. "Mic-sensei, I have a question about the homewo-" The dual haired teen paused as his eyes settled on Hizashi's hair. Shouta once again had to contain himself as Todoroki blinked rapidly with wide eyes.

"Young listener? What was that?" Hizashi questioned, still completely oblivious.

Todoroki cocked his head to the side, examining the pieces of egg before looking back to Hizashi with a blank look. "Do you use eggs on your hair?"

Hizashi chuckled. "No but I've heard eggs have great protein for hair care." The Voice hero stated.

Todoroki blinked once more. "Than why do you have egg in your hair?"

Hizashi's face paled as he looked between Todoroki to Shouta. "What?" Giggles filled the classroom as Hizashi began to panick, running his hands over his hair. The blonde let out a screech as pieces of egg came out on his hand. "Oh my God. My hair." Now, Shouta couldn't contain his laughter anymore. His laughs came out soft and quiet as he hide his face within his capture weapon. Shouta took the moment to creep out of the room as Hizashi shouted, "I'm so getting you back for this!"

x

There were some mornings that Shouta was so exhausted from being awake for more than 24 hours from teaching to going to his overnight patrols. Those mornings, Shouta would make himself a cup of coffee and have it finished by the time he would get to the teacher's lounge.

Those mornings, Shouta would take a quick cat nap under his desk and Hizashi would make him another cup of coffee to take to class with him. Hizashi was going to get his revenge for his hair and if Shouta murdered him for it so be it.

Hizashi had exactly three minutes before Shouta would be waking from his nap and heading off to his homeroom. He snatched Shouta's empty coffee tumbler and went over to the waiting coffee. Pouring the liquid into the cup, he poured the right amount of creamer into it before grabbing the salt that was sitting on the counter.

"Oh boy." Nemuri muttered from her desk, just from the sound of her voice Hizashi could tell she was amused. "So who wants to plan Yamada's funeral?"

"I'm not in this." Vlad stated.

"I'm not so sure this is a good idea, Mic." Yagi muttered, the clear concern in his tone.

Hizashi only shrugged as he mixed it together and placed the lid back onto the tumbler before moving over to Shouta's desk. He leaned down, shaking his sleeping husband awake. Shouta cracked his eyes open, muttering to himself before crawling out from underneath the desk and grabbing the cup from him.

Hizashi said a quick "I love you." with a kiss to the shorter man's cheek as Shouta grabbed his things and left the lounge with an I love you in return.

Nemuri chuckled as soon as Shouta was completely out of the room. "You are just asking to be killed." The woman stated.

Hizashi only smirked. "Worth it."

"God, please watch over those poor innocent students from the wrath of an angry Aizawa." Yagi said with a smile of his own.

Meanwhile with Aizawa... Shouta hurried into his classroom. As soon as the door opened, his students were quietly and patiently waiting in their seats. "Alright, today we will be working on what to do in a hostage situation." He went to the front row desk and gave enough papers for the row. They passed them back as Shouta rounded his desk and took a long drink of his coffee.

His eyes widened and immediately the coffee came spurting out of his mouth and onto the floor. He cringed as the taste of salt lingered on his tongue. "Mr. Aizawa, are you okay?" Iida questioned immediately.

Shouta had a frown plastered on his face as he growled, "Don't kill him. You aren't a villain. You aren't a villain." He kept repeating it to himself as Shinsou came up to him with a coffee cup in hand.

"Mic-sensei talks to much." The purple hair boy said, passing the coffee to his mentor before returning to his desk. Shouta nodded to the boy before taking a large gulp from the fresh coffee to wash down the taste of salt.

Kaminari laughed for a moment until Shouta sent a glare his way. The boy put his hands up in defense. "Sorry, Mr. Aizawa, I guess Mic-sensei just has a death wish."

"It probably helps that they are married." Midoriya said, a smile on his face as well.

The class froze as a smirk came onto their teacher's face with an unfamiliar glint in his eye. "Kaminari, Shinsou, I will pay you both 1000 yen* if you run to Lunch Rush and get me some butter."

Kaminari and Shinsou looked to each other and shrugged. "I'm down." Shinsou said, getting up as Shouta pulled his wallet from his pocket and handed the currency over to the two boys before they left the room.

"I wonder what this prank is going to be." Todoroki stated.

Bakugou scoffed from his seat. "Have you never heard of the butter trick before?" Peering over his shoulder to her. Todoroki shook his head as Bakugou snorted. "Well, you will see, dumbass."

It wasn't long before Kaminari and Shinsou had returned with butter in hand. They passed it over and Shouta immediately dropped to his knees and started to rub it on the floor in front of the door. He could hear Todoroki questioning it still and Yaoyorozu giving in and explaining it to him.

Once he was finished, with a smile on his face, he continued on with his class. Once again, it was a waiting game.

The lesson flew by and once again Hizashi threw open the door with a loud, "IT'S TIME FOR ENGLISH, LISTENERS!" Walking into the room, his feet came out from underneath him and he went crashing to the floor.

The students immediately broke out into laughter at the complete look of shock on Hizashi's face as he leaned up off the floor. "You buttered me!" Hizashi exclaimed, looking up at his husband.

Hizashi barely caught Jirou saying, "I can't believe that he actually fell for it."

Iida added in, "You think he would be on guard during a prank war."

Shouta hummed as he grabbed his tumbler, pretending to take a drink before stepping beside Hizashi and carefully going out the door. "Class, you might want to go out the back door for lunch." He warned before he disappeared from sight.

x

This was absolute war now. Despite the pranks being so small and simple. It was war. War had been declared. It had been entirely his fault but it was war. Currently, Hizashi was now standing on the table in Heights Alliance pouring glitter on top of the ceiling fan blades.

He knew exactly how much Shouta hated glitter but war was on. He had already warned the students if they didn't want to get glittered bombed than they should stay clear when he got Shouta into his spot. He also may have bribed Midoriya to turn on the fan with a limited edition signed All Might poster.

If he had to walk away from Shouta to turn on the fan, his husband would immediately know something was up. Once the perfect mountain of glitter was placed on the blades, he hopped down from the table and leaned against it, already knowing the first place Shouta would go would be to him.

To make it more believable, Kaminari, Ashido, and Aoyama stood with him having a small conversation. Once again, he also bribed each of them with extra credit. Any minute, Shouta would return from his private training with Shinsou.

Hizashi looked at his watch and right on schedule Shouta and Shinsou came through the entrance of Heights Alliance. Like predicted, Shouta walked over to Hizashi and placed a soft kiss to Hizashi's lips. The three students made their made up excuses to leave with a goodbye to Shouta before fleeing to the other side of the room.

Hizashi casually let his phone slip from his hand and slide underneath the table. Hizashi muttered a quick-_fake_\- apology before kneeling down and going underneath the table to fetch the fallen device. On cue, Midoriya flipped on the fan and the glitter flew across the room and over Shouta.

Blinking, Shouta took a moment to realize that he was now covered completely in glitter. He frowned and looked under the table to Hizashi and said, "Really, glitter again?"

"Why am I covered in glitter?" Todoroki's innocent voice filled the two teacher's ears. Shouta covered his mouth with his hand as Todoroki looked at him in confusion.

Shouta turned back to Hizashi, "You claimed an innocent victim. Shame on you."

Hizashi gave an innocent smile and shrug. "Oops." He crawled out from underneath the table. "Sorry, young listener."

Todoroki frowned. "I still don't get why I'm covered in glitter."

Shinsou took the moment to walk up behind Todoroki and throw his arm over his shoulder. "The innocence radiating off of you is amazing to the point you don't realize you just walked into the middle of Mic-sensei and Mr. Aizawa's prank war." Realization came across Todoroki's face as he gave out a soft oh making the others chuckle.

Shouta took the moment of distraction to look back to his husband. "This isn't over."

x

After Shouta, the second thing that Hizashi loved most in this world happened to be his hair and appearance. While Shouta didn't care about his appearance, Hizashi could spend hours pampering himself and just doing his hair.

He snagged a cup of flour while Hizashi was in the shower and dumped it into Hizashi's waiting hair dryer. Thankfully, for him, his time as an underground hero allowed for him to be almost completely silent with his movements.

Once the flour was in place, he exited the bathroom and left the room as he heard the shower get turned off. He had already made it to the main building of the dorm by the time he heard Hizashi's loud scream.

"SHOUTA!" Hizashi's voice carried to the building thanks to his quirk. Shouta laughed as he dunked into the building and rushed through the common room and into the kitchen.

He barely caught Shinsou saying, "Here we go again."

Not even a moment later, Hizashi came running into the common room in his causal clothes. Shouta covered his mouth and nose as Hizashi came into view to keep the man from finding his location. Hizashi's entire face, half of his hair and neck were covered in flour. His students were trying to contain their own laughter as Hizashi rushed through the common room looking for Shouta.

"Where are you!?" Hizashi exclaimed, a hint of amusement in his voice. Shouta crept from his spot, freezing completely as his back hit the broad chest of his husband. "Got cha."

Wrapping his arms around Shouta's lean waist, he turned on his heel and spun. Shouta couldn't help as he laughed before he was placed back on the ground. The ebony haired man turned on his heel until he was flush against his husband. Shouta reached up, throwing his arms around Hizashi's shoulder and smiled innocently. "Something wrong?" He muttered, batting his eye lashes.

Hizashi rolled his eyes. "You win. If we keep going, my hair is going to regret it." The blonde said.

Shouta smirked. "But I had so many more ideas."

"If this continues, you might end up cutting my hair."

Shouta shrugged. "Maybe."

Hizashi laughed, leaning forward and connecting his lips to Shouta's. "I love you." he whispered as he pulled away.

"I love you, too."

Shinsou groaned as he entered the kitchen. "Oh god, our dads are kissing again." The purple haired teen called out as he left the room. Shouta and Hizashi shared a look before going into a fit of laughter.

The two pulled away from each other and Hizashi took a quick moment to place a quick smack to Shouta's butt. The Erasure hero glared at him as Hizashi wiggled his eyebrows. "I have to take another shower. Want to join me?"


End file.
